1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, more particularly, to a Micro-USB connector assembly.
2. Related Art
Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a serial bus communication standard designed to provide a standard communication port between computer hardware and a host computer. Recently, the marketplace has developed consumer devices applying Universal Serial Bus to most consumer applications. A Universal Serial Bus (“USB”) supports plug and play installation, and its development has increased due to the demand of higher data transmission and stability.
USB 2 has a maximum speed of 480 Mbps, which was considered adequate at the time of release but is now unsatisfactory due to the large size of multimedia data requiring high storage capacities of 64 GB or greater and the fact that cell phones and PDAs now have large capacity built-in storage, so a full transfer of data at 480 Mbps between devices can take a long time. The biggest difference between USB 2.0 and USB 3.0 is the speed at which it communicates with the computer's host controller, and the biggest advantage of USB 3.0 is its backward compatibility with USB 2.0. In comparison to USB 2.0, USB 3.0 has a maximum transfer speed of 4.8 Gbps, which is almost 10 times faster than USB 2.0. The standard claims a theoretical “maximum” transmission speed of up to 5 Gbit/s (625 MB/s). USB 3.0 reduces the time required for data transmission, reduces power consumption, and supports optical transmission. An optical USB cable in which an optical signal is transmitted using optical waveguides has recently been proposed. Fast speed is not the only difference; power usage and requirements for USB 3 devices are much “greener”.
According to the trend of portable devices toward lightweight and thin product design, of all forms of USB connectors manufactured and in use, micro USB connectors are the primary option for new mobile electronics. Micro USB connectors are half the size of their mini USB counterparts, and have almost become the standard interface allowing consumers to not only charge their phones but also to send and receive data from the same port.
Portable devices use Micro-USB connectors for data transmission or charging. In conventional Micro-USB use, a portable device can only draw a small current after digital negotiation with the host or hub, resulting in a long charge time. It is needed to provide an efficient power transfer device.
In order to solve the problem(s), the present invention introduces a connector to increase power charging speed.